


Baby it's cold outside

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you literally cannot leave. There's a fucking blizzard. <br/>"...fcuk," she paused. "fuck.*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact, 4/13 work because i couldn't get to bed at all tonight.   
> JohnRox is turning more and more into my otp help

"But, baby it's cooooooold outside!" John Egbert sung to his fleeting girlfriend. She turned back and did a thumbs up and smiled.

"I'll be alright, hon. Promise." she said, giggling, then opened the door. A few minutes later she came back inside the house and slammed the door. "Fuck it's cold outside." John laughed at this.

"Roxy, I said it was cold outside!"

"Well, yeah, but--" John cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck. She warmed up to his touch, but she was pretty cold, even with all those jackets she had on. "No buts, Roxy. You're spending the night at my house this time. Tell Dirk if you need to. You're literally not going anywhere in this weather." He smiled and returned to the couch. Roxy pouted a little, then brightened. She took her place next to him on the couch.

"Got any wine here?"

"Roxy, you're underaged! No I don't have any wine! Dad was a smoker, not a drinker." He said then rested his head on her shoulder. She resisted an 'eeeee'. It was hard. It was hard and nobody can ever know. She placed a hand on his hip and pulled him closer.

"You wanna go to a bed? There are no covers here and frankly, I'm cold as hell," Roxy suggested. Seriously. They're right by the door. It's really cold. John laughed.

"Sure thing. There's a fireplace and some covers in the master, which is, obviously, my room." He stood up and took her by the hand. She curled her fingers around his and felt his hand get hotter. Was he blushing? Fuck, was she blushing? She blinked to find them in the master.

"Whoa. How fucking rich are you? This is like a masterpiece."

"They do call me the Heir. This was Dad and Mom's." He giggled. She paused to get an actual good look at the room. The door they came through was on the left. To the right was a wall mounted screen. Probably to play  ~~shitty~~ movies like Little Monsters every night. Underneath that was a brick fireplace. An actual fire was burning, and it even had a screen. Were those standard? Hell if she knew. To the rightmost of that was a stand with a collection of movies. In the center of the room, pressed to the wall, was the king sized bed. Jesus fuck that thing was huge. It was covered with a royal blue plush-fleece cover, and the sheets and pillowcases had his trademark green slime on it, with a light blue background. To the left was a nightstand with a candle on it, and two drawers. Sitting atop and behind the candles was a lamp, plugged in and on. To the other side, a closet and next to that his window. The entire room was painted royal blue, but had an orange hue about it, thanks to the candles, lamp, and fireplace. 

John faced her. "You done being in awe? I wanna cuddle." he said, his face turning a little red, and smiling sheepishly. "Y-you know... if that's cool--" he tried. She pressed her lips to his and jumped on the bed, right in the middle of it.

"Yo John what the fuck is this stuff made of?"

"I dunno but it feels good as hell." He climbed onto the bed and took his place behind her, curling his arms around her stomach and kissing the back of her shoulder. She giggled and took his hands to lace his fingers with hers. She pulled the covers over them and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"You are a fucking stud, John Egbert." She placed her hands on his hips and leaned close to him. He reciprocated, after readjusting himself, then nuzzled her nose with his own.

"You're pretty hot yourself, Ms.Lalonde." he giggled. She ran took her hand and held his with it, then ran her other hand up and down his back. He occasionally let out a small moan, when she would stop to massage him slightly, but nothing else really. Sometimes she would peck his lips, sometimes he'd peck her cheek, and it went like that, back and forth, for a bit. There was a lot of laughing. Finally, she stopped and stared him dead in the eyes. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes. He returned the stare, her violet eyes glowing thanks to the low hue of the candles. She swallowed her words.

"John, I think I'm in love with you," she said. He paused for a moment, in a little shock, but her face stayed steady. He giggled and pulled her closer (like BALLS TO VAG CLOSE) by her waist and nuzzled her cheek. 

"I love you too, you big goob!" He pecked her cheek and she blushed a deep red, smiling as wide as a child who just got a new toy. 

"Thank God." She turned him on his back, and rested on his chest. She placed her head on his heart, so she could hear his heart beat. Ba-dump. It was rhythmic and John had to move to get her not to fall asleep. She giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. John immediately showed concern, placing his hand on her shoulders.

"R-roxy?" Shit don't cry Roxy. He said he loved you back. Oh, the tears won't stop coming. She asked nicely and here she was, with still-wet hands. Thanks "god".

"I'm just happy. Really, really, really happy. I haven't been this happy ever. I'm in love with someone who loves me back. I just," she stammered her way through the sentence. John simply smiled with relief. He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush now, child. There's no way I couldn't love you back. You're the best! You're a big, loveable, alcoholic goob!" He smiled at her the way he always did whenever she was sad about anything. She couldn't help but grin. She was so helplessly in love with this boy, it would be a travesty if they were to break up. Fortunately, that won't be happening, at least anytime soon. She grabbed his collar and pressed her lips to his, and closed her eyes. He did the same, slowly curling his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him slowly, and slowly opened her eyes to his smile.

She couldn't find words. He slinked behind her and assumed his place, wrapping his arms, once again, around her stomach, and her lacing his fingers with her own. It was perfect like this. He kissed up and down her neck until she was almost asleep, then murmured "I love you so, so much, Rox..."

She filled with happiness. "I love you too, John. So, so much," she said, then kissed his lips softly, to which he returned and continued kissing up and down her spine until they both fell asleep.


End file.
